Zoro’s way Back
by Ccube29
Summary: After reaching the island before Raftel, the Strawhat Pirates are ambushed by Akainu, Fujitora, and Smoker. After watching his crewmates getting picked off one by one, Luffy tells Zoro to go to Raftel, where Coby gives him a device that allows him to go back in time.
1. chapter 1

**I have been reading a few One Piece time travel fic, and decided to write my own. I wanted to try something more original (as far as a redo of a preexisting story can go) I haven't read any without Luffy going back, so in this one only Zoro will be going back. I hope you enjoy, and without further ado here's my first chapter**.

Chapter 1: Loss

"I can't believe we made it, the final island before Raftel!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's been three and a half years." Said Nami.

"It looks so cool! Let's go now Nami!" Demanded Luffy.

"Wow! The sand is so soft!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Hey, Chopper take this!" Usopp said as he threw sand at Chopper.

"Oh yeah? Heavy point!" Chopper said as he transformed.

He grabbed two handfuls of sand and pelted Usopp with it.

"Hey, quit it! You're getting Nami-san dirty!" Sanji yelled.

" Hey, Usopp, Chopper!" Luffy yelled.

They both turned to Luffy.

"Gear third!" Luffy called out as his hand grew. He grabbed a ton of sand, and threw it at them, destroying a forest in the process.

"Luffy, don't do that, there could be a Poneglyph in there." Robin said.

"Sorry"

"Strawhat Pirates, surrender yourselves!!"

"Huh?!" They all called out.

"This is Navy Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, we have you surrounded! Give yourselves up now, or face total annihilation!"

"R-run!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all called out.

Akainu burst from a ship to the island with his devil fruit powers, dashing toward Franky.

"Franky Radical Beam!" He yelled out as a bright yellow light flew from his hands toward Akainu. It phased right through him.

"Franky!" Luffy called out as he ran towards him.

"Not so fast, Strawhat!" Smoker said as he appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Luffy.

"Move, Smokey!"

Luffy turned to see where Franky was, only to see Akainu punching through him, magma covering his fist.

"Sorry, everyone, I-I couldn't help." Franky said weakly, dead before he hit the ground.

"Franky!" Luffy Screamed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Dammit, Smokey, you got in my way!"

Luffy punched him in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. Smoker retorted with a hardened Tempest Kick, sending Luffy flying.

Akainu ran towards Usopp next, readying his fist.

"S-sure death! S-sea stone star!" Usopp shouted, as a blue pellet shot from his slingshot. It embedded itself into his hand, causing him to stop.

"Fujitora! Cut my hand off!" Akainu screamed. He cut it off without hesitation, then Akainu continued his assault at Usopp, shooting magma at him, and after a few missed shots, melted Usopp's right arm off.

"Ahhhhh!!" Usopp Screamed.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted, eating 3 rumble balls.

"Monster point!"

He punched at Akainu, narrowly missing.

"Meteor Volcano!" Akainu yelled, hurling meteors at Chopper.

They repeatedly hit Chopper, until he reverted into his hybrid form, unconscious. Akainu shot him with a burst of magma, burning him alive.

"Ch-ch-Chopper!" Usopp said between sobs, where Akainu went back to targeting him.

Akainu sent magma at him.

"Mil fleurs, gigantesco Mano!" Robin yelled, shielding Usopp from the impact, but burning her arms off her body.

Akainu turned toward Robin glaring at her menacingly.

Zoro ran to Robin, only to be stopped by Fujitora.

"Sorry, I know you guys are good people, but I'm under direct orders to bring you down." Fujitora said as they clashed swords.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro said as he slashed at Fujitora.

He blocked all three swords, pushing a chunk of rubble at Zoro.

Akainu sent a blade-like formation of magma toward Robin, who was then cut in half.

"R-Robin..." Luffy said, barely audible.

"Strawhat! Focus on our battle!"

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled back.

"Gear second!"

"Gomu gomu no jet pistol!"

He hit Smoker in the chest, knocking him into a tree.

He kicked Luffy to the ground, pinning him with his jitte.

"This is it, Strawhat, you're going to Impel Down."

Akainu once again ran to Usopp, who started to run away, avoiding Akainu's attack's. Once they got deep in the forest, there was a cliff, and Usopp was trapped.

"Finally, nowhere to run!" Akainu said.

He grabbed Usopp by the throat, and crushed his trachea, leaving him to suffocate on the floor.

Zoro and Fujitora's swords were locked, neither giving an inch. Zoro finally pushed him back, but regained his footing with a backflip.

"Please, just stop now, I don't want to kill you." Fujitora begged.

"No, I won't let my friends die in vain!" Zoro said with gritted teeth.

"Very well."

"Three sword style secret skill: three thousand worlds!"

He dashed at Fujitora, missing with two swords, but the third left a deep gash from Fujitora's lip to his ear, making it look like he had a large mouth.

Fujitora felt the wound, realizing he had cut all the way through, he resumed attacking, using his devil fruit to propel himself at Zoro, ready to slash him.

Akainu returned to the main battlefeild, where he targeted Nami, she noticed him, and grabbed out her Clima-tact, and released a weather egg. Letting out a black cloud.

Before she could act, Akainu came up with his fist coated in magma. Nami was sent flying, and hit a tree.

"Sorry, Nami-san, but you need to run while you have a chance! Go!" Sanji said as he pushed Nami away, taking the full impact of the punch, dropping to his knees.

"Scum." Akainu muttered as he decapitated Sanji with His magma blade.

"S-Sanji-kun! Nami Screamed.

Smoker was ready to knock Luffy unconscious, but he felt something cold slice up his back, causing him to drop his jitte.

"Soul Parade"

"Brook!"

"Are you okay, Luffy-san?"

"Yeah"

Smoker fell to the ground in a block of ice.

Akainu chased Nami to Luffy and Brook, shooting magma, but missing her.

Once she got to them, Akainu sent a long stream of magma shooting at her.

Fujitora forced Zoro to the ground with his powers, getting ready to bring his sword down.

"Do you have any last words?"

Zoro got up.

"Yeah, Nine sword style: Asura!"

Two heads and four arms appeared out of nowhere on Zoro's body, he approached Fujitora, bringing 9 swords to his neck, five missing, two hitting his shoulders, and the other two acting as a guillotine, slicing his head clean off. He headed towards Luffy and the others.

Nami gasped as she saw Brook bring up an ice barrier, only for it to be melted through shortly after. The magma melted right through Brook's bones, and hitting Nami, both fell to the floor, dead.

Luffy charged at Akainu, exchanging a few punches.

"Gear Fourth!"

Luffy changed into gear fourth, sending powerful wind gusts from his Kong gun, blowing Akainu's magma back a him.

"Meteor Volcano!"

"Gomu Gomu no Kong Gatling!"

Luffy broke up all of the meteors, but while doing that, Akainu sent magma toward him, but missing.

Akainu grew a magma fist the size of a giants, and threw it at Luffy.

"King Kong gun!" Their fists met, and after the explosion of magma was gone, Luffy revealed a mangled forearm, smoking from the heat, while Akainu was unharmed, and some chunks had fallen on Zoro's left arm, burning it off all the way up to his shoulder.

"You die hear, Strawhat!" Akainu exclaimed.

Luffy charged at Akainu, throwing his remaining arm back.

"Zoro, leave here now! Find the One Piece for me!" Luffy yelled.

"No, I can't just leave you here to fight him!"

"Go now, captain's orders!"

Zoro ran to the ship, and took off toward Raftel, tears in his eyes.

A few days and Zoro had arrived at Raftel, and climbed the cliffs. When he arrived at the top, he walked to a cave, but the floor beneath him collapsed, but his fall was broken by something on the bottom, he got up, and saw a whole cavern filled with gold and jewels.

"Luffy, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Usopp... Sanji, I found it, The One Piece." Zoro said with tears streaming down his face.

He exited the cavern, leaving the treasure behind, only to meet someone.

"Coby?"

"Zoro, this is a device that Dr.Vegapunk designed, it will take you back in time four years, here."

"C-Coby thank you."

"I need to leave before Sakazuki finds me."

Zoro pushed a yellow button on the remote, got dizzy and passed out.

 **Well there's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it, l know that Smoker was more bloodthirsty than normal, but I thought it would be more interesting to have him fight Luffy. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

"Man, that was one hell of a dream." Zoro grumbled as he awoke.

"Wonder if dartboard brows is making food yet."

Zoro opened his eyes, instead of seeing the Thousand Sunny, he was in a small cabin, with just a bed, table and a small fireplace.

"Finally, you are awake." Said an old man.

"Gah!... who are you?" Zoro asked.

"My name is Rowland, you were out cold on the beach, so I brought you to my house. Who might you be?"

After looking a bit more, Zoro noticed how much the man resembled an owl, he was mostly bald, except to spots on either side of his head, which looked like small horns, sideburns that ended at a point on his chin, and a hooked nose.

"Zoro." He replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"What island is this?" He asked

"The smallest of the Heistsu Islands."

"What month is it?"

"November, obviously."

'So, it wasn't a dream, so I'm back in time. Six months until Luffy sets out, I should get used my old body again, I only feel half as strong as before, I'll start training tomorrow.' Zoro thought.

" I made some soup for you, if you want any,"

Zoro's stomach growled.

"Thank you, that was great."

"No problem, it gets lonely being the only one on the island, you had three swords at your side, they're over there in the corner."

"Thank you, would you mind if I stayed here for a few months?" Zoro asked.

"Not at all, I enjoy the company."

"I'm gonna go explore the island I'll be back later."

Zoro stepped outside, and saw a massive forest, and entered it.

He was jumped by various animals, some the size of a raccoon, and a few twice the size of Rowland's house.

"That's a pretty big tree, I should lift with it." Zoro said to himself.

He cut it down, and lifted it up an down, repeatedly, for hours.

"It's getting dark out, I should head back."

"Where have you been! You've been gone for days, I thought you left the island."

"Well, you shouldn't move your house so damn much."

"I never moved my house, do you think a frail, old man like me could do that?"

"Hey, old man, I thought you said we were in the East Blue, islands that shift their locations should only be in the New World,"

"This is the East Blue! And this island does not shift, you just got lost!"

"No I didn't, I memorized how to get here!"

"What way did you go when you left?"

"Right." Zoro said as he pointed left.

"You're pointing left." Rowland said.

"Whatever."

 **5 months later.**

"Well, I'm gonna leave now, old man." Zoro said.

"Oh, okay, where will you be going?" Rowland said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Shells Town."

"I bid you farewell."

"Goodbye" Zoro said.

"Shells Town is the other way, idiot!"

"Yeah."

 **There's chapter 2 this was pretty much just a setup for Shells Town, next time, Zoro will already be imprisonded by Helmeppo, but will focus mostly on Luffy meeting Coby. Sorry that this was such a short chapter, I'll try to keep them from getting this short.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Reuniting**

On an small pirate ship, near Shells Town

"Fire!"

"Yes Alvida-sama!"

Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in the seas?"

"T-that would be you, Alvida-sama."

"Well done."

Start pounding that ship!" Alvida ordered.

The pirates cheered as they shot cannons towards the luxury cruise ship.

Coby was furling the sails

"Coby, what are you doing?" Alvida said as she approached him

"I-I'm not that good at this!" Coby replied

"Are you talking back to me?"

"P-please! Anything but the club!"

"Then get yer ass in gear!" Alvida ordered as she kicked Coby to the cruise ship

Alvida was in the air, getting ready to hit Coby with her club, but missed and crashed into a wall behind him.

"Hello?" Coby called out.

"Wow, that's a really big barrel."

"Hey, coward, are you hiding again?" One of Alvida's crew asked Coby.

"N-no, I was just hauling this big barrel of alcohol over to the ship"

"Well, how bout we lighten it up for ya?"

"No way! If Alvida-sama finds out, she'll kill us!"

"Then keep yer mouth shut about it."

The crew member went to open the barrel, but a boy burst out of it, and knocked him unconscious.

"Huh, who're you?" The boy asked

"WHO'RE YOU!!" The other two members yelled

"Hey, do you have any food?" The boy asked

The two men pulled swords on the kid, but he broke them with ease.

"W-who are you?" One asked

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!" He responded

The men ran off with their friend

Luffy walked over to the next room, where he ate some apples

"My name is Coby, you're Luffy-san, right"

"These apples are really good!"

"So, what's your name?" Luffy asked

"Coby."

"I'm Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate King!"

"What! You could never cross the Grand Line! It's too dangerous!" Coby shouted.

"So? You should always follow your dreams, no matter how ridiculous."

"R-really, do you think I could be a Marine?" Coby asked.

"If that's what you want."

"You're right, I-I'm gonna becomes a Marine Admiral, and take down horrible people like Alvida!" Coby shouted.

"Coby, what did I hear you blabber about!" Alvida shouted.

"N-nothing, Alvida-sama." Coby stuttered.

"Tell me, Coby, whose the most beautiful woman in the seas?"

"I-it's not you! You are the ugliest hag in the ocean!" Coby shouted back, regaining his course.

"What did you just say, you little shit?!"

"I said you are the ugliest tub of whale lard on the planet! And I'm gonna become a Marine Admiral and kick your ass!"

She walked up to Coby, and slammed her mace to a skull, but it was stopped by Luffy.

"Who're you? Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

"Man, you really are a whale!" Luffy said boredly.

"Shut up you bra-" Luffy punched her through the ceiling of the cellar, and she went flying in the distance.

"L-Luffy-san, how did you do that?"

"I punched her."

Coby sweat dropped.

"Is there a small boat?"

"Yeah, on the other side of the ship."

"Let's go!"

"So, who was this Pirate Jumper she was talking about?" Luffy said after a while.

"You don't know who Pirate Hunter Zoro is! He's the most famous bounty hunter in the East Blue!"

"He sounds strong, I'm gonna have him join my crew."

"No, Luffy, you can't have him join your crew he is PIRATE HUNTER Zoro! He'll kill you!"

"But He has to!" Luffy said.

 **Later, in Shells Town.**

'He should be here any day now' Zoro thought.

"Heeeey! Has anyone seen a Pirate Jumper Zoro?!" Luffy shouted as he stepped of the small boat.

"Luffy-san, you can't say his name around here!" Coby whispered.

"T-there's a Marine bass over that way, he might be there." A passerby said.

"Coby! Let's go!"

Luffy and Coby peeked over a wall, and saw a man wearing a black bandana, green pants, and a white shirt hanging from a wooden post. Shortly after, a little girl jumped the wall, and offered him some rice balls.

"Here's some rice balls, I made them myself, I don't know if they're any good." The little girl said to the man.

"Thank you, but you should get of here before you get in trouble." The man said.

'He should be here today' Zoro thought.

"Hey! Are you Pirate Hunter Zoro!?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy-san! You can't just yell like that!" Coby said.

Zoro had to hide a huge grin from spreading across his face.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Zoro asked.

"Join my pirate crew!"

"I can't, I'm tied to this post."

"Hey! What are you doing in here you little shit!" A blonde kid called out.

"You can't be in here talking to a prisoner, if you come in here again, you'll be arrested. You there, throw her over the wall!"

"B-but sir, she's just a child!" The man said.

"I don't care, do you want me to tell my father you disobeyed my?!"

The man walked over to the girl.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, please don't hate me!" The man said.

He threw her over the wall.

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Coby and jumped over the wall.

"Coby, untie him."

"Okay."

Luffy best up some soldiers, and went to go see how Coby was doing.

"I can't untie them!" Coby said

"Bring me my swords, I have three, they're in a girls room."

Luffy went up and grabbed Wado Ichimonji, and two other swords. Zoro cut himself out, then, with one swipe of his sword, collapsed the building, and killed Captain Morgan.

After eating at the girl's Mom's restaurant, Coby stayed at the Marine base, and Luffy and Zoro left the island.

 **After writing this chapter, I've come to realize that it is harder to follow canon, especially when you don't remember anything. I started out by just watching the episode and writing down from there, but it got too specific and long, so I just put in what I remembered. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who are wondering, the reason that Jinbe wasn't on the crew is that I forgot he said he would join and at the time I'm writing this I'm only beginning the Zou arc so I haven't heard of him since Fishman Island.**

"I'm hungry" Luffy said weakly.

"Me too" said Zoro.

Luffy saw a bird, and went to grab it, but scooped him up instead.

"Damn bird." Zoro muttered as he rowed after them.

After rowing for what semt like forever, Zoro came across a small boat with three people in it. But while passing, the three jumped to Zoro's boat and tried to steal it, though unsuccessful.

The three explained that a woman had tricked them and stole a larger boat they were after.

'Must be that witch, Zoro thought.

They then explained how they were scared of what their captain, Buggy would do if they come back with nothing.

"Who the hell's Buggy?"

"He's one of the most powerful pirates in the East Blue!" The three said suprised.

"He looks like a clown, and is the inventor of the fearsome Buggy Ball, the most powerful cannon ball in the world."

"Oh, that guy, where is he?"

"We couldn't tell you! He'd kill you, and then kill us for telling you!"

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Zoro said as he drew his swords

"Ahhhhh! That way!"

Zoro, surprisingly went the right way.

Zoro had just arrived on the island, and heard an explosion.

"What was that?" He said to himself.

"Probably Luffy."

He used Observation Haki to find Luffy, and went in that direction.

When he got there he heard a girl scream, and jumped in front of her, blocking several swords from hitting her.

"Are you ok?" He asked the girl.

"Yeah... I'm fine"

"Good"

"Zoro, let me out of the cage." Luffy said.

"D-did he just call him Zoro?"

"Pirate Hunter Zoro?!"

"So, you've come for my head?" Buggy asked Zoro

"No, I'm done hunting pirates."

"No matter, if I kill you, my name will increase."

Buggy drew several daggers, and jumped to Zoro, while Zoro cut open Luffy's cage.

Zoro drew two swords, and cut through Buggy, only for him to be put back together.

'Oh yeah, he can do that.' Zoro thought to himself.

Buggy detached his hand holding a dagger, and aimed for Zoro's stomach, but just before reaching him, Zoro caught the blade between his thumb and forefinger.

"Last time I was stabbed there, it really hurt" Zoro said in a dark tone.

"Y-you little shit! That was just luck, here take some more!"

Buggy threw three daggers at Zoro, then detached both of his hands holding knives between each finger, and punched them toward Zoro's face. Zoro easily dodged the three, then broke the ones Buggy was holding.

"Captain Buggy, let me handle this guy." Said a swordsman on a unicycle.

"Hey, Luffy, kick this clown's ass, I'll take the other one."

"Roronoa Zoro, The famous Pirate Hunter, is willing to fight me, I feel so honored. My name's Cabaji."

Zoro drew Wado Ichimonji and stood there, waiting for Cabaji to attack. After a moment he peddled to Zoro as fast as he could, but Zoro stepped aside, this repeated for a few minutes, until Zoro cut the unicycle to bits.

"What's... wrong... with you?" Cabaji said between breaths.

"Nothing, You're just too slow."

Cabaji ran toward Zoro and swung his sword at him, but Zoro blocked it. Cabaji kept swinging, and Zoro kept blocking, until Zoro side-stepped, and hit Cabaji with the tip of the hilt of his sword, sending cabaji flying through a house, and knocking him out.

By the time Zoro was back to Buggy's tent, Biggy was gone, and Luffy and Nami were waiting for him.

"Let's leave" Zoro told the others.

"Yeah we should." Said Nami.

"Who's this?" Zoro asked already knowing the answer.

"This is Nami, our navigator!" Luffy replies.

"Ok."

The three walked back toward the dock, when the saw a dog and an old man arguing.

"No Chouchou, you must stay here, those pirates are too dangerous." The old man told the little white dog.

"Hey, old man, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Those pirates are terrorizing the island, so I'm gonna put a stop to it."

"We already dealt with them." Zoro told the man.

"R-really, he made the whole island leave, save for me and Chouchou here. My name is Boodle, I'm the mayor of this town."

"I'm Luffy, the future King of the Pirates."

"Idiot, you don't go around telling people that!!"Nami said, then punched Luffy on the head.

"Wow, this place is really messed up." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, those pirates kept shorting canon balls all over the place, I don't know how I'll ever fix it!" Said Boodle.

"Here." Luffy said as he gave him some of the treasure they took from Buggy.

"No I couldn't take money from such kind people like you!"

"He's right Luffy, if he doesn't want it then we should just take it back." Nami said, trying not to look too angry.

"No keep it." Luffy said.

The three started to walk away.

"Bye!" Boodle called out.

"Bye!" Luffy shouted back.

Once they arrived at the dock, there were three men walking by, but Luffy and the others payed no attention they them, got on the tiny boat and sailed off.

"Hey, it's that guy who went to challenge Captain Buggy."

"Do you think he beat him?"

"I think so, Captain Buggy would never let someone run away after picking a fight with him."

"They must be so strong!"

 **Sorry it took so long to make this chapter I didn't fell like writing for a long time, and I don't want to feel like I'm obligated to write and half ass it.**


End file.
